One Life To Love
by kfrancis08
Summary: Blair needs to get into Yale and for that to happen she must work with Dan, they both have the leads roles, tension seems to grow stronger, some cb,nj and sa read it please
1. Philip and Kathryn

Here is a little something i've been working on for the past two days, hope you enjoy some is from what i heard but the actual play is made up by me so i hope you enjoy

Blair couldn't believe she would have to be working with someone who is beneath her, she had no idea that he would even be considering a part but his name was in black and white ink right in front of her. She would have prefer another round with his sister but she had to change her after school activities because Yale wouldn't accept a girl who schemes behind peoples backs, but did she really have to see Dan Humphrey or even be seen with him. She thought she saw the last of him before break because Serena had told her about there little talk and she chose Aaron her now step brother. But here it states on this piece of paper that Dan had got the part of Philip who was of course the love interest of Kathryn who Blair had received the part. What else could happen.

Dan: " Hey Blair, looks like we get to work together."

Blair: "Whatever, Humphrey just don't be late when I send you info about where to meet me and don't ask questions, I have to go i'll be sending you something later. And Humphrey don't get to attached to me okay."

Dan: "Okay Blair, but I don't see me getting too cozy with you, so just keep your feelings to your self"

--

Blair was appalled by his last statement but it was typical Humphrey banter, she had other things on her mind like Chuck, he had just came back from his long vacation, his father had just passed away and it seemed like Chuck took it upon himself to runaway, live by himself on some off charted island, Blair hasn't even heard from him, she told him she had loved him last year but he left without a goodbye just a note telling her to leave him alone. Of course she had hired some PI and found out that where he was he just needed time and it seemed like one month is enough cause here he was in his limo waiting as if no time has seemed to pass between them. She just had a little flutter in her stomach and then she thought of what she said earlier to Dan and that she had to tell Dorota to make some sandwiches because it would be nice to act nice. The feelings she had for Chuck were put on hold because of that thought.

Chuck: " Hello, Blair"

Blair: "Hmph, thats all you have to say hello, like nothing has happened, well hello to you to."

Chuck: " Just because Humphrey turned you down doesn't mean you have to take it out on me, I just got here and I thought I could say hello and offer you a ride but I see your pissed, well at least you still have your father, while mine in rotting in the grave. Thomas we have no business here any more."

Then Chuck was gone just like that, he had came to give her a ride home and she chewed him up like yesterday's lunch special. Could anything else happen, she thought as she saw the man she loved since last year drive away, she didn't say what she really wanted to say, she wanted to tell him she was here for him instead, it turns into another fight. She needed to get away and what better way than to walk and call someone anyone. She ended up calling Nate because he knew what to do in situations like this.

Nate looked at his phone wondering why Blair would be calling, she probably found out he was seeing someone new and had to ask him why? Jenny was no ordinary girl and so Nate knew he had keep them on the down low even though everyone that read gossip girl thought he was seeing Vanessa but he wasn't, some how they both realized they both very different and that they should see other people. Jenny was just there apologizing for what she did and she comforted him, and he saw that there could be something, just like the way he felt when he first started to have feelings for Jenny. So he was wondering if word had got out.

Nate: " Blair hey, what can I do for you."

Blair: " Hey, did you know Chucks' back, we just had a thing, did you know he was in town."

Nate: "I had no idea Chuck was here, so what you talk about"

Blair: " Nothing really, I said one thing and he took offense and left, so not like him, but he did look like he changed."

Nate: " Okay Blair, well since 'your thing' is what set it off maybe it heart his feelings, maybe he wanted to start over but you Blair are not like that you have your questions, I'm sure he'll come around."

Blair: " I hope so, Nate thanks and I know about the break up I'm sorry if you want to talk about it then call me, okay and thanks."

Nate: "Well I knew you would find out but I'm fine, really no need to send someone, i'll talk to you later bye."

--

Dan couldn't believe his day, getting the part was great because he needed it for his college applications, but why did the female have to be Blair, and for her to imply that he could show any feelings towards her, he was just having one of those days where you want something to go smooth and then it bites you up and spits you up to walk all day feeling like crap. Ever since Serena left he couldn't wonder what if, but his feelings had to be put on hold because the moment he say Serena and that smile he knew she had a great time with Aaron. To top it all off he was just thinking, Serena has been ignoring him all day today. Until he bumped into her after getting the message from Blair to go straight to her house to run lines even though the actual rehearsing could be done at school.

Serena: "Hi...."

Dan: "Hello"

Serena: " okay, uh sorry about earlier its just the way we left things it seemed like the right thing to do was to ignore you but here i am, saw you and Blair hash words no pleasant scene there, but hey its okay thats the way she is."

Dan: " Oh, uh its okay, I don't mind, um listen i gotta walk all the way to Blair's so we could catch up later okay."

Serena was caught off guard, why was Dan heading to Blair, she needed to see what was posted near the auditorium, where she had seen Dan and Blair, she got to the bulletin board and she was shooked. Dan and Blair in a play together there was sure to be some tension. She couldn't wait to actually see the play.

--

Chuck couldn't believe the initial reaction from Blair, yes he knew its been a month with no phone calls and the way they left things before he left weren't good but he knew she must still care, because she was his Blair. Plus the Humphrey comment was just so that he had something to say he didn't think the moment he saw her or even spoke to her since he left they would have a fight. He had to talk to her, but now seemed like the worst time, he had business or else he would still be at Maui of off in the Cancun, he had to get things straight and graduate in June because the judge threatened to take away his fortune, his fathers' legacy away if he didn't return. As he was in his limo, he was at least kind of happy because Blair wasn't dating Humphrey and she was still the same.

--

The moment Blair had sent Dan a text telling him it was time she knew she had to make sure she had sandwiches prepared and some snacks, man was she fooling herself with the nice act, but she needed to so she could prove to Yale she is worth it.

Dan didn't really want to rehearse but he knew it had to be important to Blair, so he showed up and entered what seemed to him like 'now leaving heaven and enter hell at your own risk' thing. The moment he walked in he saw Blair come walking down the stairs.

Blair: "Well about time Humphrey, I thought you got lost, are you hungry, I had Dorota make sandwiches... "

Dan: "Nice to see you to Blair, no thank you i'm not hungry so where are we having this rehearsal."

Blair: "Okay, follow Humphrey, so I was thinking that we could work for about two hours if thats okay."

Dan: "Thats fine, so I was wondering ....never mind."

Blair: " Dan if you have something to say just say it because this could be the only time to say it."

Dan: " well i was wondering if we are required to rehearse at school then why here too.?"

Blair: "Well even though rehearsing at school is fine for the rest us being the lead we need to know our lines and have them down perfectly, I want to get into Yale and if I need to be in a play with you in it then I will."

Dan: "Okay, lets start at the beginning or at the end?"

Blair: "The beginning is fine."

By the end of one hour they seemed to have all of the scenes they were in together down, then they moved onto other parts which at least one of them was the other character, until they decided to try the scene that would bring there characters together for the first time.

"...Kathryn are you still in love with Jason, I need to know?" Dan said as he was staring at Blair.

Blair: "I... don't know, he left me and after two years I never heard from him you know this, and then he shows up, but to answer you question I don't really know."

Dan: " Let me show you how I feel, come over here."

Blair: " How will you show me..."

Dan: " Like this." He pulled Blair's hand and held on to her really close and cupped his hand on her cheek, looking deeply into her brown eyes, and appreciating the beauty of her brown hair, and the smell of her perfume was just sending all kinds of signals but staring her as if she was the most beautiful thing,had to be acting right he thought she was just acting, they were embraced together, Dan can feel Blair's heart getting faster. They just held on to each other until a "hmph" stopped them.

Serena had just walked into Blair's house, she knew that Dan and Blair could be rehearsing but she wanted to surprise them by showing up. She walked through the door and saw the unexpected, Dan holding Blair so close to him and the she saw the look he gave as if he was in love, she never really appreciated that look before but she felt hurt, and what made it worse was the look Blair gave him as if her body language said it all. She needed to get out but instead she hmph and the both of them rushed out of each others' arms so fast.

Hope you liked it enjoy!

read and review please


	2. Saying the Unexpected

Here is ch 2 hope you enjoy, and i'd like to dedicate this ch to my cousin ash this is for you

Serena: " Oh Sorry, didn't mean, to I'll leave. Sorry"

Blair: " Serena, its okay we were just finishing up its okay come, stay for dinner, I'll see you later Dan, tomorrow after the play meeting."

Dan: " Okay, see you two later." He left with one last look towards Blair, and she nodded as if telling him it was okay to leave.

The moment the elevator doors closed, Serena had the look of jealousy on her face, she couldn't believe the look, but Blair had that look once and if looks could kill Blair wouldn't be able to explain the situation to her.

Blair: " What? why are you giving me that look?"

Serena: "Don't what me you guys were having one of those moments and if I wasn't here you two would be, never mind"

Blair: " PLease S, I could never ever consider something with Dan, besides what do you care you have Aaron remember him."

Serena: " I know but... its just i can't help but wonder what if? But your right I have Aaron, he's great and I should appreciate that I have someone like him, but Blair, if you were in my position wouldn't you be jealous, the way Dan was staring at you he showed all kinds of affection towards you."

Blair:"Excuse me but he was just acting no need to worry, come on...me and Dan never in a million years."

Serena: " of course what was I thinking, you and Dan, thats funny, well at least I know how you really feel but man I was sure something was going on, other than two people rehearsing."

Blair:" You have nothing to worry about seriously."

Blair thought Serena was crazy to even consider a possibility of her and Humphrey, it was crazy, but why was she having feelings that she never knew possible, was what Chuck said earlier true, does she want to start something with Dan or was he really acting. Serena stayed for dinner and Blair had to keep her thoughts under control because Serena always noticed when she was lost thinking of the unexpected. Blair

just had to think positive nothing can happen and nothing will, when they rehearse they keep there distance. She was just thinking these thoughts right before she fell asleep.

Dan couldn't make out what went down at Blair's but he knew it to be his crazy thinking, Serena just walked in at the wrong possible moment and he hoped she would never walk into another moment if there would ever be another moment. He was just thinking about his situation when he opened his front door, there sitting close together were two people he never expected to be together holding hands and smiling.

Dan almost left right then and there but then Jenny looked up and scooted over from Nate Archibald, who had just broken up with Vanessa, could this day get any more stranger.

Jenny: " Hey, Dan where have you been, oh and dad said to order in he will be late at something."

Dan: "Okay, what ever you want order I'll be in my room."

Jenny:" Wait you didn't answer my first question, where have you been."

Dan: "Oh yeah I was rehearsing at Blair's we both got the leads in the school play and she wanted to practice you know Blair she wants to get into Yale so we ran lines. Oh hey Nate, heard about you and Vanessa, so you seeing my sister now?"

Nate:"Maybe I should leave"

Jenny: "No its okay, Dan just mind your own business, Nate stay I want you to stay."

Dan: "Get what ever you want, just tell me when it gets here. "He said as he went through his bedroom door and slammed it.

Jenny: "Wonder what's up with him."

Nate: "Are you sure I should stay cause I could leave?"

Jenny: "No stay, come lets order some chinese food before Dan changes his mind and orders tofu."

Jenny didn't want to know what was going on inside Dan's head she just wanted to spend some time with Nate, he had seemed bothered by something earlier but she didn't want to bring it up she wanted to just hang and have some dinner.

Dan went back into the living room an hour later when the food came and didn't say a word while getting his food. He knew that Jenny was just helping Nate but he also knew Nate really cared for his little sister. Jenny told him last year about her situation and how there was this note telling her Nate really cared and had feelings for her, but that Vanessa took it, and Vanessa ended with Nate. He just didn't really understand how they could already be broken up and his sister all cozy with Nate. So for they rest

of night he just read about other people's problems, and ended up falling asleep with the light on. He was sound asleep until he woke up thinking he heard her say those words. Dan was walking in a meadow looking, searching for her, and then he found her, she was laughing, having fun.."Kathryn do you love me, like I love you."....."Who is Kathryn, Dan are you okay, Dan listen to me I love you but I'm not Kathryn I'm me Blair and this is your daughter Rose." The little girl had his eyes her smile but it couldn't be....

".... Dan wake up your going to be late for school." Jenny opened up her brother's room door, Dan was just waking up he was definitely going to be late if he didn't move it. Dan opened his eyes and was surprised to see that it was morning. He got up and dressed with barely any time left to catch the subway for his way to school. He couldn't believe it, did he really have a dream about Blair and about a baby that looked like him and her. He had the strangest feeling that his dream would come true but come on with Blair was he losing his mind.

Blair got up early with out a hesitation of what to wear she knew she had to talk with Dan because she didn't want anyone else seeing them together like that. So she got to school earlier than when she usually did and waited and waited, finally for what seemed like 20 minutes later, she sees him and she has that same feeling when she gets what she wants, but with Dan as if, she pushes back those feelings and goes straight for him.

Blair: "Humphrey, we need to talk, come on."

Dan: "Okay, So..."

Blair: "Look What you did could not happen again even if it is in the play, so no grabbing me like that unless we have to."

Dan: "Okay, I don't know why but I was just acting like you said to remember, we were rehearsing, plus you wanted to do that scene even though I showed you the page before we started on it, but okay only when necessary."

Blair: " You know what fine we could rehearse the scene happy."

Dan: " Is this all you wanted to talk about because I have a question, is this because

Serena saw us together or is it because you don't want to do the scene."

Blair: " You know what Humphrey not everything is about Serena, I just wanted to tell you about what I wanted done about the scene."

Dan: "Okay, well today after the schools rehearsal or no rehearsal."

Blair:" oh after of course, see you at my place we could take my car so i know you wont be late."

Dan: " Okay see you then."

Serena saw them again talking but she saw no more signs like the night before, she knew they were only talking about when to rehearse again but she couldn't help but feel a little mad because Dan was her territory. She didn't want to feel this but she was, and she hated it. So instead of walking up and glaring back at Blair she just went to her first period, and as she was walking she thought she would have a talk with Dan. She wasn't even thinking of Aaron, all she was feeling was regret that she could be the one Dan looked at she could still be the one to be held by him, but as of the moment she wasn't, she felt alone.

Hope you liked it i'll try to post one up everyday if i can so be patient and send some reviews my way thanks


	3. Rehearsing and more

Thank you for all those nice comments really its like christmas everyday when I read one. Hope you enjoy this chapter of both Dan and Blair. enjoy

It was already nearing the end of the schools rehearsal and every one was tired, Mrs. Glass had every scene done twice just so that she knew the play ran smoothly, Blair was just thinking that its was the first day, but the night of the play coming within 6 weeks the Mrs. Glass just wanted to make sure everything was in order, but come on the first day. Blair couldn't wait to get out and just rest maybe the whole after the school rehearsal was too much, Dan seemed to pull his own weight even though when it was his turn he still had the script. She of course memorized her lines but had to occasionally peek into her script. But she wanted to be prepared, for she would keep the plan as scheduled. They were in the middle of a scene which the both of Dan and Blair were in it together....

..... "Kathryn we can leave this place, we could start over, who cares about Jason." Dan said as he was staring at Blair.

Blair: "No we shouldn't have to leave how about our family I could never leave."

Dan: "Yes we can, we could start our family wouldn't you love a little one or even two."

Blair: "Yes, but I don't if I could leave, this place is my home."

Dan: " I'm sorry if I said something wrong I just want you, Kathryn I....." Looking deeply in Blair's eyes, he went for her hand and touched it lovingly. Then he worked up to her face and outlined her cheek. He knew this was the moment that he had to kiss her but it was the fist day, did Mrs. Glass expect him to just kiss her. Then he decided why not, he could show everyone how dedicated he was by kissing Blair Waldorf. He leaned in for it still gazing in her seeing in them that she knew what was coming, then another "hmph".

Mrs. Glass: "Hmph, thats a wrap, everyone to the stage..... okay well that was a great first day, good job to Mr. Humphrey and Mrs. Waldorf, not to worry that scene will be worked out not to worry,okay everything seems to be going smoothly, rehearsal everyday this week until the final curtain. See you all here tomorrow."

With that every one left, Dan didn't know why he tried to pull of a kiss but was grateful that the teacher stopped it. He gathering his things when his phone started to vibrate in his bag, he saw that it was a text from Serena, he opened it up and was shocked to read that it read "_** We need to talk I'll be waiting for you at your place."**_

Blair saw Dan reading something and went over to him making sure he would still be up for the rehearsal.

Blair: "Dan you ready?"

Dan: "Yeah, still want to do this"

Blair: " Yes um Dan what's wrong you seem like you just got horrible news, what happened."

Dan: "Oh, its nothing just something Serena sent me, its nothing really."

Blair: "It's gotta be something if you have that look, come give me."

Dan handed her his phone and the moment she opened up the message she couldn't believe the nerve of Serena, she needed to talk to Dan about what exactly. She handed his phone back to him and he put it away.

Dan: "So ready, she can wait remember she choose so come on lets go."

Blair: " Yes lets go."

Chuck waited outside hoping to catch Blair after practice to apologize, he found out about the play she was going to be in and knew from a source that Dan was also to be in the play so he had to get to Blair before the one person who understood him get away then there was no point in staying except to graduate. Chuck saw both Blair and Dan come out of the auditorium, and quickly went up to them.

Chuck: "Hey Blair, how was rehearsal?"

Blair: "Fine, Chuck what do you want?"

Dan: "I'll wait in the car."

Chuck: "What are you giving him a ride."

Blair: "Chuck, what do you want." she said so venomously.

Chuck: "Ugh, just wanted to apologize for yesterday and for leaving you okay I was hoping I could take you to dinner now if its okay."

Blair: "As much as I'd love too can't have other plans maybe tomorrow. See you Chuck._**"**_

Blair left Chuck standing there speechless that she didn't accept his dinner offer, he was one too late, she needed to be focused and not with requiring drama. So she left and got into her town car and told the driver she was ready. It was after 6 when they finally entered her apartment and Blair was actually hungry but knew if she asked him if he wanted anything no rehearsing would be done.

Blair: "Its late, you sure your up for more lines to be read."

Dan: "Sure even though I'm hungry, I'm still up for it, same place."

Blair: " No, lets try a different room, come follow."

Dan: "Um, you want to run lines in here isn't this the kitchen."

Blair: " Yes humphrey thanks for pointing out the obvious, and no I brought you in here so you could help me out with dinner, we could do both i you want I have my lines down so up for it."

Dan: " Why not plus I am hungry so what do you have here..."

Dan actually enjoyed himself, they made sandwiches she only had half but she was Blair so he didn't think anything of it at the time. They ran lines for the first half hour then got bored and put the television on, Blair's favorite movie was on, and she insisted to see it, of course it was Breakfast at Tiffany's. Dan knew Serena would be wondering if he would ever show and knew he had to get home sooner than later, so he after about a half hour of the movie he decided to say goodbye.

Dan: "Thanks Blair for dinner but I think I should get going."

Blair: "But how about the rest of the movie, come on you said so yourself you never saw it so come on stay, please."

Dan: "You actually want me to stay here you sure about that"

Blair: "Come on Humphrey, you've grown on me, at least stay for the rest of the movie."

Dan: "Blair its a school night, plus you hate me remember the comment you said yesterday to not get attached. Well I think I should go."

Blair: "Fine, but its your lose, oh well, maybe next time you know I have this on dvd so maybe another time."

Dan: "Okay, well let me get my coat, there it is, Blair come on let me get my coat your sitting on it." But Blair didn't get up so Dan had to move Blair around so that he could grab his jacket. With his jacket on he was about to when Blair said the unexpected.

Blair: " You forgot something."

Dan search inside his pockets and sure enough his phone was missing he went to grab it from Blair's hand thinking she might put up another fight but instead went to give him his phone but pulled back saying, "You'll get this after the movie"

Dan: "Please Blair, I need it, come give it to me, I promise to watch it later, tomorrow if you want it to be."

Blair knew she won but didn't move an inch to give his phone instead said, " not good enough stay or the phone is dead, just kidding Dan here and remember you promised tomorrow it is."

Dan taking his phone from Blair just said one word "okay."

_**--**_

Dan didn't know what to expect when he got home, but knew Serena would be there, the moment he came through the front door sure enough Serena was here and talking to her was of course Nate, who was again sitting too close to Jenny. Instead of another comment like the night before he went straight to his room saying one word which was "hi". Serena followed saying she would be a minute, so he sat on his bed and waited for her to begin.

Serena: "Hey Dan, my guess is you got my message, thought you would have been here earlier but I guess you were held up some where else."

Dan: "Yes, I was at Blair's running lines, and yes I got you message, so what did you want to talk about."

Serena: "Well, to be truthful, I think I made a mistake, leaving with Aaron, I made the wrong choice it's just everything with my mom I thought I was doing her favor by leaving, sorry."

Dan: "Okay, wow... I don't know what to say to what you just said, it's been a month since that day, so where does this leave us."

Serena: "I don't know, all i know is that what I've feeling is jealousy even we are not dating, i don't know how to explain it but I feel as if we could make it through together."

Dan: "But why now, why today, of all the other days to change your mind like this because.... no way is it because of yesterday because that part is in the script you couldn't possibly be jealous because, wow."

Serena: "Wow, is all you have to say, I won't you bake in my life Dan and I don't mean as a friend I mean I won't to me with you, please let me be with you."

Dan: "This is a lot Serena, I need... time if you could give me that, could you."

Serena: "I'll be here waiting, and Dan please don't give that look to Blair again, okay please thanks, I'll be waiting forever if I must."

As Serena left Dan couldn't help but feel as if the universe was giving what he wanted but why know, was Serena just doing this to claim him or was it because she truly loved him he didn't know, he had to think about it, he knew everything about her know the past is the past but after all the time that has passed could he really get back together with Serena. He needed time, and so time would be given to him until the morning when all his drama will be brought back to him. So Dan fell asleep with thoughts of a relationship with the women he loves or the unexpected possibility of a relationship with someone who was in his dreams. So who will he pick you'll just have to stayed tuned for the next chapter in Dan's life.

Thanks for all of the reviews over the past two days, I'm trying to have one up everyday, if not just wait because this story will be interesting. Until next time and remember give the gift of reviewing and I'll give the gift of giving juicy chapters.


	4. Searching for a Miracle

Thanks for the reviews sorry for the wait here it may be late but happy x-mas. enjoy!!

...."Kathryn do you love me, like I love you."....."Who is Kathryn, Dan are you okay, Dan listen to me I love you but I'm not Kathryn I'm me Blair and this is your daughter Rose." The little girl had his eyes her smile but it couldn't be....Dan instantly woke up, he had the dream again but why now he had an assumption of why before but why now, he knew the choice was simple he would go with his heart but would it be Serena or the girl who kept haunting his dreams. He may have woken startled but he couldn't help but wander what could be. Serena was asking for him back but why, was it 1: because she loved him, 2. because she was jealous or 3. because she knew he was the one, all three could be possible choices and he knew he had to think straight but how when he works with one and the other seems to make time to spend time with you. Well one thing was for sure he had to get some sleep or get up... he took the easy way and slept for two more hours before his alarm woke him up.

Blair couldn't believe last night, she actually flirted with someone else, even though it was with someone she would least expect, she knew she shouldn't, Dan went home didn't show any signs that he liked her in that way, so she would leave it and be professional. Of course if he made the move on her she wouldn't object, what she couldn't possible know was how her best friend would feel if she found out. Serena was there at his place he said so as much, so what was to be expected, them back together or are they forever done. She both needed and wanted to know but she would leave Dan to answer when he wanted to.** _There he is I'll just, never mind I'll see later._**She thought as she approached the stairs and saw Dan walking he didn't spot her coming so he didn't know she was watching him with curious eyes.

Dan walked up the stairs not paying attention until he was right next to her, she looked beautiful he thought, but he couldn't talk to her he had to get to class and get through the day fast. It wasn't until she gave a familiar smile that he knew she would want to know what was on his mind, so he said "hi."

Blair: "Hey,you okay Humphrey, you need your strength for later today."she said with a warm smile.

Dan: "Yeah I'm okay just got a lot on my mind."

Blair: "Oh girl trouble?"

Dan: "Yes, actually... I'll catch you later Blair."

Blair knew she shouldn't have sounded like she didn't care but she did, she couldn't believe she actually had a heart who knew.

Serena saw Dan and Blair talk, she knew she shouldn't be feeling hurt by them talking but she was, she knew what she would do later and that was to break things with Aaron, she hoped Dan would come around so she could give him her heart. So she walked away and hoped for a miracle.

Chuck entered the court yard and couldn't believe his eyes, Blair talking with Humphrey, even though the conversation wasn't long he knew he shouldn't be feeling a sense of lose but he was, he wanted Blair she was his one chance at a normal life, he needed her, and he would show her tonight. She agreed to a possible dinner or something so he'll show up and tell her how he feels. He needed to be spontaneous, so he would just walk on by Blair, and hope for a miracle.

--

Mrs. Glass: "Okay people thats enough for today, good job to all of you, remember your lines okay, and oh Blair and Dan great take on the scene, you guys have great chemistry thank you. Okay rehearsalON Monday enjoy you weekend ."

Dan and Blair left the auditorium exhausted, Blair needed some time away from her lines and what better way than to watch her favorites and have Dan there. He had promised last night before he left, and by the looks of it he needed a breather also, the rehearsal went on longer than expected, Mrs. Glass had them both run lines within the hour and she knew if she was tired he would be to. So she lead him the way to her town car and hoped in. By the time they arrived at her apartment it was 7 and she would expected Dan to say he would be leaving soon but not a word from him since the teacher let them go. Up until they walked into her living room with the tv and they both sat down.

Dan: "It's late, you sure you still want too, we could another time."

Blair: "No, it's fine, but instead of running lines lets just see some tv, I told Dorota to place the dvd in so yes, its about to start stay."

Dan: "Well, sure I haven't seen it, so what's it about or do I have to watch the movie to get it."

Blair: "Shh!, Humphrey it's starting, you don't want to miss a thing."

So with Breakfast at Tiffany's playing they sat on the opposite sides of the couch as far away as possible, and then Dan started inching closer, towards the middle, in the corner of her eye Blair saw as Dan seemed to hesitate and saw a sign that this was his way of showing her, so she inched closer until they were touching both of them in the middle, she knew it was the wrong move but he did it first and she wanted him to, so she just sat there not feeling any regret, and smelling him, he smelled so good she just was about to grab his hand when a "hmph" happened. Blair placed her hand on Dan's expecting Serena, instead found a devastated Chuck, standing there with flowers, he looked so handsome, but was he a dream brought on by her feelings for another or was it really Chuck Bass.

Dan saw Chuck and pulled his hand that was under hers' he didn't notice the weight from her until he saw it and he so he did the noble thing and pulled away looked from Blair and Chuck to Blair again and decided the movie was over for the day he needed to get away.

Dan: "I'll see myself out, bye Blair."

Blair just realizing Dan's actions she pulls his hand gently which was enough to bring him down she wanted him to stay so she said, "stay here for a minute please."

Dan: "Okay."

Blair lead Chuck away into the parlor and he seemed to be at a lose of words, unitl her saw the look on her face and said," rehearsing eh."

Blair: " We were taking a break, so I love the flowers are they for me."

Chuck: "Blair, please tell me you and Humphrey didn't do anything while I was away did you."

Blair: "No, were just rehearsing, we were watching a movie, why does it look like anything because if word got out... never mind what are you doing here with those."

she said pointing at the flowers.

Chuck: "Hoping to say something but I see I caught you at a bad time maybe next time."

Blair: "Okay." She just let him believe she didn't think it was strange until she remembered what she promised yesterday, she couldn't believe he remembered he does still like her. But she couldn't think at the moment about this she needed to go back in the room where Dan was and act as if nothing happened.

Dan saw Blair enter not 5 minutes later, he thought by leaving he could give the both there own privacy but she pulled him down and said to stay, why was he feeling this towards her, he needed to get away before he did something the both of them would regret he needed time.

Blair: " Hey, so where were we oh yeah, Humphrey what?"

Dan: " Nothing i thought you might need some space, maybe I should leave, to let you have some space-." he was interrupted by Blair's finger gently on his lips.

Blair: "Shh, it's fine lets finish this movie shall we."

Blair couldn't believe she actually was bold enough to place a finger on his lips she knew felt it that spark but she wasn't sure, so she just sat in the same spot she had before they were interrupted, she was close but she didn't put her hand on his because she knew if she did it would complicate things, so she just kept her hands to her self.

For the rest of the night Dan ate at Blair's again and actually had fun he enjoyed the movie and saw why Blair loved it so much. He was just thinking how his feelings of hate towards Blair has changed over the year and how she had helped him so doing this play seemed like a chance to get to know Blair and read into her instead of judging based on her outside appearance. When it came time and the movie was over, Dan felt relaxed. He was gathering his jacket and was about to say goodbye to Blair when she came right behind him, they bumped heads.

Dan quickly said," I'm sorry, you okay."

Blair: "Yes, I'm fine just a headache but it should pass... leaving already I thought maybe another."

Dan: "That is tempting but no, I should get going its already 9 maybe another time, see you at school Monday."

Blair: "Come on Dan it's Friday, no school tomorrow, so come on stay for another don't make me beg."

Dan: "Blair, I don't think I should as late as it is, I might pass out plus how about the subway I still have to get it."

Blair: "Stay and I'll have Greg take you he's still my driver, don't make it a fuss its just a movie, you'll love it, please Dan if not for me than for you."

Dan: "Fine then, but if I fall asleep wake me."

Blair: "Come lets go to my room and watch it that sofa does wonders to my back, Dan are you coming."

Dan should have expected this from Blair she wanted the night to continue but why. And was she leading him to her bedroom, he didn't date much but wasn't this a sign from one of those movies where the guy follows the girl and they make out, strange why was Dan liking the idea of a possible kiss from someone like Blair.

Blair place the dvd inside and started the movie she motioned for Dan to sit and he did she on the other hand had her two pillows and laid right on top of them. For the rest of the night neither of them talked, instead just listened and watched. Blair knew he would enjoy it. Finally Dan asked if he could lay next to her as if getting some confidence to sit next to her, she hide her smile and gave him a pillow and allowed him a spot next to her. But within the hour both had gotten to comfortable and dosed off. With the ending credits rolling up and the movie at its end it seemed that the two very different types of new yorkers were sharing a bed. What could be expected the next morning could this mean Blair and Dan together or is there still more drama with Serena and Chuck satyed tuned for with a new year brings a new twist in this dare I say it couple.

Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait, sorry but I was very busy and don't worry the next one will be up sooner have a happy and exciting new year's eve. Until next year. Remember to review thanks


	5. Hoping for the other

hope you enjoy this chapter sorry but busy please review if you want more

As Dan was waking up he felt someone on top of his chest, last nights events were to far he was about to kiss the top of that someone's head when he noticed she had brown hair and not the golden blond he was expecting. It finally clicked to Dan that he had fallen asleep next to Blair before the movie was over, she must have scooted over in the night and thought he was someone else.

As if on cue, Blair said Chuck's name, she was dreaming of the future of how every morning she could find herself in his arms, and as she was dreaming she felt someone's breath on her head she thought if it really was a dream than to just move closer and hope that he was there, she nudged closer and closer. As she was getting closer she his name and was about to open her eyes when she heard her name but not from him but from someone else. She threw her eyes open and saw a smile on Humprey's face. Oh last night.

Dan: "I guess I fell asleep, um can you get off of me please."

Blair: " Sure," As she moved to off of him she went straight for the restroom she wanted to make sure she looked appealing even though she hoped he was someone else. She still needed to look good.

Dan didn't know what to do, leave with out a goodbye, he was gathering his shoes when Blair came back, he didn't know what this could do to there relationship, so he as he was getting up Blair put up a hand.

Blair: "Wait, please lets see, we didn't do anything cuz' I would remember, it's okay Humphrey, nothing has changed stop looking like a dog just died, we can still stand each other just next time leave when the movie is over. Dan...."

Dan: "Okay, Blair if you say so, I'm leaving see you on Monday."

Blair: "What... oh Monday right school."

Dan: "Bye."

As Dan left he couldn't help but give Blair one more look before he closed the door he just hoped no one at home noticed him returning late. Even if it was morning, he left the front door and looked up to the Waldorf window hoping she would give him one last glance.

As Jenny was getting up she remember that Dan never came home before she finally fell asleep but she gave him the benefit of the doubt and went to check on him, she opened her door and gasped, a beautiful blond that everyone on the UES knew was asleep here, well not really asleep any more because of that gasp Serena woke up to a startled Jenny Humphrey.

Serena: "Oh, Good morning Jenny."

Jenny: "Good morning, where's Dan..."

Serena never felt him come in he must have slept on the couch but if he was than why was Jenny asking, she should have saw him unless.

Serena: "He isn't here, where could he be..."

As she said this the front door to the loft opened, and in came Dan, Jenny stepped out of her brother's room and saw Dan in the same cloths' as yesterday. Dan saw his sister looking at him, he was caught red handed, he was about to say he fell asleep at someone's house but in came Serena from his bedroom, he had to do a double take because he thought he was still asleep but there he was standing before two women who wanted to know where he was. So instead Dan played dumb for the first part wishful thinking when it came to these two.

Jenny: " Where have you been."

Dang! So close.

Dan: "Oh... I fell asleep at a friends house, we were watching a movie it was late and I guess I dosed off before the credits."

Jenny: "Oh, well you better change because if dad sees you he would freak."

Dan: "Good morning to you to, can I please get by."

Jenny and Serena both looked at each other and shrugged, Serena wanted to know but didn't want to ruin her news so she let him pass.

Serena entered his room, sat on his bed and waited for him to gather himself.

Dan changed his shirt and pants, he knew Serena was watching but he didn't care, he needed to be fast if he didn't want Rufus to see him like this. He was finally done changing and sat right next to Serena waiting for her to begin why she was here.

Serena: " Oh... okay your probably wandering why I'm here in this, well I wanted to tell you something."

Dan nodded for her to continue but couldn't help but look at what she was wearing, it was one of his button shirts the long sleeve, the one he wore on there first date last year he almost forgot how much he loved it but staring at it and it was on Serena he couldn't help but feel something but he put those thoughts on hold because she had Aaron right.

Serena: "... well I'm here to tell you yesterday, I broke up with Aaron, he wasn't what I thought."

Dan: " Well you said as much the other night but wow, so you and Aaron are finally done."

Serena couldn't help but smile as Dan was getting the picture to why she was here but she needed to know he was what she was looking for.

Serena: "Dan, can we start over, we left things in a weird spot and i want you to know that I want you it's been you forever please can we just start from the beginning..."

Dan couldn't help but reach over and give Serena what she wanted even though she broke it up before he knew she wanted his heart and with a reassuring hug he knew they could talk later. As she seemed to want to talk more he placed a finger on her lips and pulled her close to him and laid down with her still in his arms he knew they could talk later but he was still tired so he fell asleep with Serena in his arms.

Later that afternoon Blair couldn't help but look out side the box, she was trying to put together the idea of Dan and her together, but she couldn't seem to, seeing it from the outside it didn't seem like Blair, she always wanted the best for herself but Dan lived in a different part of New York, Brooklyn to be exact she couldn't believe she was over analyzing it she just wished she didn't care what everyone might think if she actually dated someone like Dan. She couldn't wait till Monday she wanted to know his opinion maybe he would want to give it a try. If only she knew....

Dan finally got up it was around 1, looking around he didn't see Serena any where maybe it was a dream. But as he got up he noticed a piece of paper with his name at the top it read _Sorry couldn't stay went out to grab lunch with Jenny, We need to talk- S_

He knew he needed time and if it was time to think about Serena, she was everything he wanted and more but what had made her change, he thought. He heard a knock at the door and went over to open expecting to see Jenny and Serena with lunch he saw Blair staring into his eyes as if his whole world stopped when he looked into those eyes. He felt something but what.

Dan: "Hey Blair, come in."

Blair: "There's no better way to say this but, um can we go some where else."

Dan pointed to his bedroom and Blair nodded.

Blair: "Like I was saying, Dan how do you feel about being seen with me."

That was strange but Blair seemed to want to know how he felt about her. Well he didn't know so he just said the first thing. "Fine, why?"

Blair: " Humphrey, I... I... think were should experience what Katherine and Philip together, you know date see if we can express more feeling."

Dan: "What, for the play, are you asking me out or are you serious."

Blair looked at Dan and seemed to see the answer she wanted he would go along with her if she wanted it to be this way than let it.

Blair: "Dan, I'm serious I think if we experience it together for real than the play can be a hit and maybe Yale can see me differently."

Dan: "I guess if you want too, I don't see why but there is something i have to tell you, Serena gave me this and it seems she wants to get back together."

Blair: " Let me see.... well she does seem doesn't she, well if you don't I can see why, it's okay Dan if you don't."

Dan: "No it's not that it's that this play means a lot because the school I want to attend will be there, and I understand why you came up with this you want to ensure your spot so if we can get along why not but how about gossip girl and your friends or Chuck wouldn't be weird for them to see you dating someone like me."

Blair smiled her one genuine smile and pulled at his shirt, she felt him react to her and seemed to pull back but she pulled with everything and pulled Dan into his bed with her on top. She gave him his smile. "Humphrey, relax we need to practice so lets." She was about to kiss him when she heard that familiar laugh and knew she would be coming in soon enough. Blair got off of Dan and put a finger to her lips to shush him before he gave her away, she than hinted for him to leave the room, as he left Blair couldn't believe she had done anything like that and almost kissed him, but of course Serena ruined it for her. She would have to tell S her plan soon enough. As of the moment she had to wait to leave with out being seen.

Thanks for reading and please review if you want more tell me how you feel of the direction


	6. The Experiment

Sorry for not writing but life must go on here is the next chapter hope you love it

Dan left the room expecting to see the two blonds happy as ever set his dinner at the table, as he went straight for his food, he felt that he should share with the brunette still in his room. He was able to get away from the two because they were discussing something that just happened to be from the source herself gossip girl. Taking this opportunity he grabbed a bag and went back into his room, expecting to find a smiling brunette who had only been in there just moments, instead found nothing but his books and everything else in his room with the window open. He just missed her he thought to himself and took his food back into the room where Serena and Jenny were.

Blair couldn't describe the way she felt but she felt like a spy the way she left the window straight down the fire escape, she knew her new Coach Claudine pumps for which she just bought the other day were going to be ruined she knew it was worth getting the guy she wanted. The moment she touched ground she was able to reach her driver and was on her way to her house with one thought telling Serena and hoping to live through it but come on she was Blair Waldorf scared of no one so she had to stand strong. So instead of hiding she texted Serena telling her they needed to talk, when no answer came she texted with the message read urgent and to bring Dan he needed to be there too.

Back at the loft when Serena got the text from Blair she read it and knew if Blair needed to talk she could wait, she was smiling at the way Dan was concentrating on his food taking very slow bites, she couldn't help smile and the when she was caught she couldn't help but blush, she was really in love with the guy sitting in front of her it didn't matter, nothing can split them apart, and she knew it he was the one. Then taking Seerna out her daze her phone vibrated for the second time. Knowing who it was she read it and wondered why Dan needed to be there too but didn't think anything of it.

Serena: "Dan... sorry Jenny but it seems Blair needs me and your brother, maybe dinner tomorrow night or something."

Jenny: "Sure, at your house, can I bring Nate maybe Dan can come it could be like a date."

Serena: "Maybe, well talk about it."

Dan: "What about dinner..."

Serena: "Tomorrow, come on Dan Blair wants us so unless you want to be on her bad side we better go."

Dan: "Okay, just let me change really quick, five minutes."

Serena: "Five minutes."

Five minutes exactly, Dan rushed back out with a different colored shirt and a new pair of pants she never seen him wear, they grabbed a taxi and were both wandering the same thing what did Blair want.

Blair needed to be refreshed before they got there so she went up and had a quick shower, hoping that she could at least smell nicer, and hoping to get the gaze she wanted from Dan. The moment she heard the elevator open she went straight down and smiling hoping to receive the gaze and smile from a brooklyn boy she instead found one on a UES prince who she thought wouldn't even show his face in her place. But here he was dazing up at her with his wicked smile. For a moment Blair forgot her mission she almost forgot why she even wanted to attempt at this but knew why she was secretly falling for Dan and even though she wouldn't like to admit it Chuck was second to it. If only he was Dan, then her world would be complete.

Blair: "What are you doing here, run out of foreigners now on the citizens."

Chuck: "Nice to see you too, and no i came by to tell you that I know I messed things between us, I understand it the games we play ran up and I knew the moment you said those words, I had to get away yes my actions are still the same but since returning I haven't even touched any drugs or even seen very much any girls. There has only been thoughts of one girl and it always been you Blair. I love you."

Blair: "Wow, so now that time has passed you love me, if only you knew how much you've hurt me, since you left there have been countless nights when I cried for you and hoping for a call or something letting me know but I received nothing in return, do you know how many voicemail messages I left you and still not a single one answered so excuse me with you here now telling me you've changed and you love me, its a little too late, maybe when time has passed and you stick to the same routine we can start over but right now you should leave. Please."

The doors opened and in came Serena and Dan, coming in at the worst possible moment. Dan's eyes went from Blair to Chuck and as Blair was finishing he couldn't believe how she was able to keep it together and when she told Chuck to leave he was feeling what she felt he felt it for a while also when Serena left with Aaron. He knew she would crumple, she was letting all of her feelings out at once and was on the verge of tears so he went straight for her with his arms wide open. Serena seemed to have come to same realization too and she went to Blair's side also with her hands extended.

Blair knew she should have went for Serena's extended arms but as the doors closed a chapter of her life she was ready for the start of a new one so she went for Dan's, she felt his strength as he pulled her in tighter telling her everything was going to be okay, Serena didn't seem to mind in the least she gave them there moment, so Blair took it, she lifted her head to see that Serena had went for the bathroom and was gone for the moment so Blair seized the opportunity to thank the man that had seemed to be embracing her.

Blair: "Dan, thank you for this."

Dan: "Anytime, so what am I doing here Waldorf I thought rehearsal was Monday. It's still Saturday."

Blair: "Yes it's still Monday but I wanted to do this experiment now and I wanted Serena here to tell her of the plans for this experiment."

Dan: "Okay, um Blair you can let me go now unless your not fine because you sound fine."

Blair released Dan and just looked at him a smile coming to her, a moment ago she was on the verge of tears now she feeling excited for what was to come. She knew Chuck loved her he had just said so but she knew her feelings for him where still there but also her feelings she couldn't help but feel towards the one she was supposed to hate, who knew.

Serena saw that her two friends were apart and that Blair seemed to be happy even though the tension in the room had finally became a happy moment.

Serena: "So, Blair what was so important that we both needed to be here."

Blair: " Oh, almost forgot give me a minute while I get some bottle of waters. The both of you can wait in the living room."

So with Blair gone the two went into the Waldorf's living room to wait for Blair to come. They didn't seem to have to wait as Blair came in with three water bottles and handed them to both Dan and Serena.

Blair: "Well let me apologize for earlier, and so the reason why I wanted to talk to the both of you is because, well Serena you know about me and Dan in the same play and how we have been practicing our lines with each other."

Serena: "Yes I found out, Blair are you okay."

Blair: "Yes, I'm fine what I wanted to propose was a experiment you know that we both play love interests and even though the director says we have chemistry I wanted to show more than that-"

Serena: " How are we apart, Blair where are you getting with this-"

Blair: "Serena please let me explain, I want the audience to experience what we feel so what I trying to get it is well how do I say this date Dan for time being and see how everyone sees' it-"

Serena; "What, your not serious date Dan your not are you, we just I don't know but were starting over and why I thought you hated anything to do with Brooklyn."

Blair: "Serena, please here me out, yes what i've said in the past is still the same but think about it, the two man actors in the Notebook dated while the duration of filming and the move had gained more popularity. How is this any different."

Serena: "Because this is play not some movie, Blair are you sure your alright."

Blair had had enough but she knew she needed to gain the approval because if she did just all of sudden kiss Dan, she didn't want to know the possibilities of what was to come.

Blair: "I would appreciate your concern but I am fully aware that if I want to ensure a spot at Yale and that this experiment could help than be it, Dan is fully aware of this and he also wants a spot into Yale so we both want to ensure a future at Yale, I just wanted to talk to you about it first."

Serena: "Dan have you really considered something like this to be dating and seen in public and actually play as if your that role, you of all people should at least consider what your about to be apart of."

Dan who has been silent through out the whole conversation seeing from both parts he knew his answer and expected the out come, he would hurt one girl in the end unless he got some ground rules, he could go along with this and make the both happy by compromising.

Dan: "Yes I have read about two actors who are apart of something and them having great chemistry and showing it, by displaying it could bring in people who wouldn't even consider coming come and even though it'll be unusual it could also help out the school think about Serena, and besides it's all pretend and when it's all over me and can be together if thats what your worried about."

Serena: "I am but come on you both hate each other, so what show that you care and then when it's all over to go back to normal. I guess I can but the two of you have to promise me something."

Dan: "Okay"

Blair: "Anything, what ever it is."

Serena: "Promise me that the both of you wont fall for each other, Dan I love you and I don't want to feel regret for not telling you and later think I made the biggest mistake by allowing you two to date in a public way."

Blair: "Yeah like I could fall for Humphrey."

Serena: " So when may I ask does this dating each other start."

Blair: " Tomorrow, my mother is hosting her annual spring fashion brunch, he could me my date, we could show every one we don't care what they think and since that play rehearsal began this past week its perfect. So are you ready for some fun Dan."

Dan: "I guess but before we get into the details what am I supposed to wear to this brunch or could I wear my own cloths."

Blair: " Oh Humphrey, your lucky my mother did a line for men clothing also she left some blazers and pants here so lets get fitted shall we."

All three of them left, Serena questioning why she had agreed and hoping that Blair could possibly be doing this to upset Chuck in a way, and that she was still in love with Chuck. Dan feeling a little confused on Blair intentions and hoping to have what ever feelings for Blair to become less than affectionate and soon be shoved down some where deep, also he was hoping he could still control the situation because he wouldn't want Blair doing another one of those moves she did in his bedroom. And Blair feeling as her prince could be from Brooklyn and she doesn't care she knew her motives she just had to play the right cards and she would have Dan for herself she just needed time and the month to follow should be enough for her prince to become her king.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to read your reviews if you love and want this story to continue please thats all I ask.


	7. Coming Out

DAN/BLAIR

hey guys sorry for not updating fast enough i've had writers block but here you go.

Dan knew saying yes to Blair's plan was not fare to Serena but he agreed to it anyway. He should have considered Serena's feelings instead he just shook his head in agreement . The rest of the day went all in a daze nodding to everything Blair was saying and seeing how hurt Serena was and how crushed she must have felt with the very idea of him with Blair even is she if when she put on her fake mile he saw right through it. She had said she wanted to start fresh and he blew it by agreeing to this plan of Blair Waldorf the name didn't sound so menacing inside his head anymore it sounded like any normal name he knew Blair would be Blair but really pretending to be a couple could he really go through with it really. Even if Blair had said it was because of the play really or id she have an agenda to pull through. These were the type of thoughts he had in his head when he said his goodbyes to Blair with a awkward hug he didn't know what to do. He walked Serena home but they were both quit Dan with to many things in hi head with how Blair had showed up this morning and how Serena was keeping up her guard. it wasn't until they were both standing outside Serena's building that she had to get his attention by bumping his shoulder.

Serena: "Dan... Dan..."

Dan: "Huh? What?."

Serena: "Never mind just promise me one thing"

Dan: "Okay?"

Serena: "Don't fall in love with her."

That was the last thing she said right before turning and leaving Dan to wonder how much she was hurt. He was thinking why she would come to this all he knew was he had to make things right. but how when your going to start dating someone even if it is a hoax for people could come and see the play, but could he really be thinking if he could see the both of them a the same time or just wait this thing out its only a month right. He had to discuss this with Serena but for know he had to get some rest because in the morning he would be introduced as Blair's new boyfriend. is he dreaming, not likely.

----

Serena couldn't believe it she was playing with Dan, it wasn't likely that Blair wanted to use Dan but the way her best friend was staring at him she knew Blair liked him. She couldn't believe it was this really happening she thought when she saw Dan he would be hers and only hers but know this why Dan its not because of the play its something else it has to be. She walked through her doors and saw both her mother and Rufus on the couch, she use to have that with Dan and know he would she couldn't think like this she had to get away she needed some sleep, this would all be over soon Blair said until the play started that was what a month she deal with that one month. As she was walking to her room her mother saw her.

Lily: "You've been gone awhile what happened."

Serena: "Nothing mom, about tomorrow were going right to the Waldorf's brunch."

Lily: "Yes we are right Rufus."

Rufus: "Yes were going it starts when 10 yes, you going with Dan, Serena."

Serena: "Yes, Dan will be there see you in the morning." Serena went to her room and thought of the events to today hoping it all was a dream.

---

Blair woke up bright and early she was to excited to go to sleep because of this morning's brunch with her of course her mother and all her friends to make a appearance she knew Dan would look perfect in one her mother's designs and of course her mother would approve of him. Before she went to sleep she made sure to have her mother's designer suits she made her mother had made last week, ready for when Dan came, he needed to be approved and in what you may say of course one of her mother's originals. It was already 8 and Dan should be getting here, she needed to be ready too so she went to it and with her outfit already picked out she was looking like the Blair Waldorf every one knew her as.

Ding! That must be Dan she thought.

Sure enough it was Dan he had left his loft right around 7:30 and knew he had to be here on time or else it was already 8:25 and he was a bit late, but he was here before the party started. When he walked in he saw all the servers getting everything ready some going in and out of the kitchen as he was walking towards the stairs that was when his heart stopped or it felt like it, she was walking down the stairs with a smile on her face. He couldn't believe believe he felt this way towards her, wait remember the plan not to fall for her but how can anyone not, just look at her.

Dan: "Waldorf I see your ready."

Blair: "Humphrey I see your not let me show you some other appropriate cloths."

Blair couldn't believe it she had gotten butterflies when he appeared returning her smile with one of his, but the moment was gone because one look at what he was wearing and she knew she made the right decision on having him come early. So this was how you felt when you actually feel as if the other half of you is in the same room. She lead him him up stairs to change in her bedroom, for when it came time he could at least look like belonged with her, now the scary part introducing Dan as her boyfriend.

Once Dan had noticed all the different color suits he knew it was going to be awhile so when he tried on the first blue suit he found in his size he was shocked when Blair nodded in approval he liked it to even if it was not is style. But if this was going to look like he really liked her he had to change his appearance just for events like this not when they go out he hoped. With a nice dress shirt he was ready for the show to begin he was still feeling a little strange though because Blair was helping him fix his tie and she was too close they barely spoke while he was trying on the suit so he just smiled knowing Blair just wanted some quiet.

Blair: "There you are, Humphrey who knew you dressed up nicely."

Dan: "I do, thank you Blair."

Blair: "Anytime, I hear the elevator opening, ready."

Dan: "After you"

The moment Blair and Dan walked down the stairs she recognized everyone the girls Is and Penelope were there with the other girls she had invited last month, she also saw Lily and Rufus and also Jenny and her date Nate. Even though they have been seeing each other it was still weird to see them together. She looked behind her and saw that Dan was scanning the room for someone in particular but finally saw that he saw his father and so Blair knew he wanted to say hello but she needed to speak with her mother so she scanned and there Eleanor Waldorf stood talking to Dorota, Blair took one step and grabbed hold of Dan's hand and pulled him to where her mother was.

Blair: "Mom could we talk in private please."

Eleanor: "Yes of course in here."

Blair: "Mom I wanted you to be the first to know me and Dan were dating."

Eleanor: "Dan is that one of mine wow it looks amazing."

Dan: " Yes I believe it is one of yours."

Eleanor: "So what was it you wanted to tell me"

Blair: "Were dating."

Eleanor: "Thought I heard that so you two, well if you two like each other and even though today is this I would love to get to know you Dan if thats okay later when everyone has left."

Dan: "Yes of course, later than."

Blair knew it was crazy to think that her mother wouldn't approve but when her mother made that attempt to get to know Dan she knew he was approved. She just had to show everyone else he reasoning.

Dan and Blair walked out and Dan went towards his father and saw hello he noticed Nate standing close to Jenny. He also noticed his hand was still around Blair's he thought she would drop it but it was still placed there.

Dan: " Hey Dad, Jenny, Lily, Nate."

Rufus: "Hey."

Blair: " Everything fine, I wanted to tell everyone here..." she saw Penelope and Is and the rest of the girls and with one nod to come they came.

Blair: "I wanted to say that were dating me and Dan."

Jenny: " You kidding right you and my brother."

Blair: "Yes it may seem like a shock but were are, we have gotten to know each other and it seems we have plenty in common."

Penelope: "Like what."

Lily: "I think its great that you two are seeing each other, don't you Rufus."

Rufus: "Oh... yes I believe my son I thought never mind."

Nate: " Well Dan I didn't think you and Blair well when does brunch start again."

Blair: " At 10, and yes it may have looked like we hated each other but since play rehearsal we have really gotten to know each other."

Dan: "Yes we have and I really like Blair she is one of a kind and she understands my reasoning."

Penelope: "What about Chuck and Serena do they know."

Blair: "Yes Serena knows we told her last night."

Jenny: "Well if Chuck doesn't know he does now."

As she finished her sentence the elevator closed and there he was even though what she told him last night she meant it he still came she knew she shouldn't be feeling this but Chuck was someone who needed help and she thought she was the one but she's not and now still holding Dan's hand she knows she has someone who will care for her.

Chuck: "Don't stop on my account what was that I heard your seeing Humphrey very Aubrey of you Blair."

Dorota: "Brunch is served."

Thanks! So Chuck showed up and he had flowers with him great Dan hoped that a fight wouldn't come but the when he saw Chuck look down to where he was still holding onto Blair's he knew he should let go maybe there was something still there but as he tried to let go she held on tighter and looked right at him and in that moment he knew Blair didn't want to be treated as she had she wanted to be loved so he held on. As everyone was to placed inside through those doors he knew he should wait so he let Blair go and waited till the room was empty even Chuck went inside not wanting to fight either it seemed. Then the elevator opened and she came through, Serena was the one known to be late to events and knew when she entered he could not help but smile and nod his head in the direction everyone had went off to.

Blair: "Oh good you made it, right this way Dan you coming."

Dan: "Yes."

Blair knew when she went to sit and didn't see Dan right there he was still out there so she went to get him, and what she saw she knew he still had feelings for her so she just went in there and greeted Serena and lead Dan to sit next to her, Serena was lead to be near mother.

An hour later it seemed the only thing on everyone's mind was how Blair could date Dan she knew the answer. As soon all seemed right though conversation was steered away from those two and to other things well until Penelope finally asked.

Penelope: "So how long have you two been doing this dating scene."

Blair knew she had answer she knew it began earlier this week but decided to say it was when he fell asleep on friday so friday was when they had the movie night.

Blair: "We started Friday, its no secret I just thought because of this brunch I could tell everyone."

Is: "Well I thought there was a rule about not dating your friends ex I thought maybe you forgot but you made that rule up earlier in the year."

Blair: "Well that rule is vanquished, and yes I made it up so that no one can date Nate after we broke up I knew one who you would so I thought it up to."

Is: " Okay B but still I thought you would consider S's feelings right you are best friends."

Blair: "She has Aaron right I did the right thing by telling her first yesterday, yes I considered her feelings and she said it was fine, so drop it Is please I don't want to make a scene."

Is: "Okay i'll leave it a rest just ...." in a more hushed voice "...Dan Humphrey, really."

Blair: "Yes Is yes." smiling and nodding she knew this was the convincing she would have to give she knew they would be more concern of Serena's feelings over how she felt but with the discussion was over about the topic she was just glad the whole time Dan just listened his father was over by Lily and Serena and so were Jenny and Nate. He just stayed silent taking in what there reactions were and hopefully later when he talked to her mother she knew he would pass the approval. she needed this a challenge she knew would only take a week for all that glares she would receive tomorrow, With Dan there it would be great.

Thanks for reading and if there at least 10 reviews i'll continue just 10 please the next chapter might be longer it all depends on what you think continue or not. There is one more thing any one ever heard of a book called The Summoning by Kelly Armstrong its great just finished it if any one has tell me what you thought of the ending. Until next time.


	8. The Right Move

Thank you for reading and i ope you continue sorry for not posting just been hoping for something to come into mind but nothing hopefully this will satisfy for dan/blair hunger.

As the evening continued Dan was wondering what he shold bring up when talking to Mrs. Waldorf but that wasn't the issue the issue was the look in Serena's eyes earlier he knew it was going to be hard for her and he still felt the way he did about her. So he just smiled and took Blair's hand when she needed it yes he was getting the 'I'm going to kick your ass' look from Chuck but was it really his fault Chuck was at fault if he didn't leave like he did he would still have Blair. H e still couldn't believe he was actually going through but it was acting he needed the help in that department because he didn't consider himself the next Brad Pitt's of the acting business s he saw it as an opportunity even though he was lying to himself because he knew deep down he was starting to have feelings for Blair. Why you may ask is the world so complicated, he asked himself as he saw Blair walk all of her friends out. He said his good byes to his family and gave an awkward hug to Serena. As they left and Blair walked back towards him he had the weird sensation in his heart that he was supposed to be here.

Blair: "Well that wasn't so bad right"

Dan: "No it wasn't, where's you mother she did say when everyone left right?"

Eleanor: "Indeed I did, Daniel this way lets make ourselves comfortable please come tell me what this is."

Blair: "Well mother this is–"

Eleanor: "Blair please I asked Daniel, so I didn't expect this Blair, I thought you hated him, well time passes."

Dan: "Yes, this just happened we didn't really expect this." As he said this he remember the little conversation he had with Blair telling him that this had started the night he spent here and that was when they tried this.

Blair: " Mom please I know its hard to see but we have spent a whole lot of time together because of this play for the school and since we became close we both really see this play as an opportunity to get a spot for Yale."

Eleanor: "Really Yale Daniel this is no coincidence that you really see Yale as the college to go to in the fall well I have mistaken your views on the world, well I your sister has said once or twice that your are a writer and to one day become a writer yes."

Dan: "Yes Yale has been one of the colleges I've been interested in because of the writing program and hope to seize that opportunity to insure of my future."

Eleanor: "Well Blair I see you found someone who shares the same dreams as you in getting into Yale and I was wrong to have judged you it was just since last year with the whole Nate and Chuck incident I always tend to see the bad side and hearing you about your concern for the future and that you have a strong independence for yourself I can see why Blair chose you."

Dan: "Thank you Mrs. Waldorf, I really appreciate your approval."

Eleanor: "Daniel please call me Eleanor, and yes I approve just please try to give my Blair what she wants and right now it seems to be you, well this has been an exhausted day, hoped oyu enjoyed yourselves."

Blair: "Thank you mom really." Right there Blair took the opportunity to see her mother out and hugged her she was really grateful for what her mother had said it was touching.

Dan walked to the window and looked out to see as night took over the day, twilight was the best time because it was when the day ended and night began. He wasn't paying attention when Blair walked to where he was and still thinking of what was still to come with the morning he just took in the beautifulness of the city at night. he didn't even mind when Blair came and placed her arms around him.

Blair: "Hey what you thinking."

Dan still looking only said what he thought first " Nothing just looking as the day ends and becomes night."

Blair: "Really something isn't it I always come here and wonder about the future, I know it seems that we are making the mistake of pretending but you'll see it could really help, what"

As Dan turned around and was no looking at Blair still they held each other he didn't know whether it was the way she said it could help or something else, but he was enjoying this Blair she was beautiful in every way. The way she held herself last year and the way she was able to hide her feelings took a lot form her and he knew him just being here for the show wasn't a show for Blair that was when he knew she cared about him and with Serena's voice still clear in his head as if she was there telling him not to fall in love with Blair, he knew he could try but when the moment came to chose he didn't know if he could pick just yet.

Dan: "Nothing Waldorf,don't worry I'm here to stay and if word did get out of this I'll just deny it."

Blair: "Very brave of you Humphrey." With that she just leaned into him and closed the space between them pulling him closer to her.

Blair: "I like this..."

Dan: "Me too..."

--------

Not really in the mood to be surrounded by people Serena skipped taking the taxi ride home and instead decided to walk home. Jenny saw that Serena just walked past the taxi and decided to join her.

Jenny: "So want to talk, because do I have loads to tell you."

Serena: "Thanks Jenny, but I don't think you want to know about how your brother is.. is.."

Jenny: "Scum,yes I know he is I just don't get it he hated everything about her one minute and the next he's what seeing her. Sorry."

Serena: "You don't have to apologize for your brother, it's really my fault if I didn't get mixed with Aaron than Dan and I would still be something but know I don't know its jts complicated you know."

Jenny: "What isn't I mean look at me Nate and I we both have something too, everyone has issues you just have to ask yourself do you really want to be that person if they have too many issues or are you willing to let them go."

At that second a limo came into Serena's focus and she couldn't believe he was actually here yes he was know for entrances but why now.

Serena: "This can't be good wander what he wants."

Jenny: "I think I know he wants but right this minute she with someone else."

Chuck rolled down his window he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw these two walking together, yes he knew he shouldn't be thinking about getting back at Blair and come up with a plan to win her back but really did he want her back after she was with Dan really he would need more therapy if he went there. But the plan orchestrating in his mind was something to really consider why not talk about to his half sister she was family and she did want Humphrey which was something he could never understand why would anyone want humphrey should be the ones in therapy.

Chuck: "Sis, need a ride."

Serena: "No not really just walking with Jenny."

Chuck: "Well I wanted to tell you something could you please come in."

Serena: "Chuck I don't really want this.."

Chuck: "How about if it concerns her brother."

Jenny: "What concerns my brother."

Serena: "Fine, come on Jenny you to."

As they got in Chuck told the drive to step on it and to wait for Serena to begin the what do you have plan speech.

Serena: "Chuck please I don't have all night what do you want."

Chuck: "Fine what I decided would benefit the both of us, you see everyone can plainly see you still have the hots for Humphrey, so why not get him back he is what you want yes."

Jenny: "You really think you can come up with something so that you get what you want and so that she can too really another game Chuck why do you think Blair is the way she is."

Chuck: "Really little J your the one to talk I know you and Nate have gotten close and yes i see your happy but if you were in my position and you knew the one person was with the wrong person do you really think you can let them be with them I love her."

Serena: "Wow, Chuck really you love Blair, is that what you tried to tell her yesterday."

Chuck: "Yes I do and it hurt to see those two together, no offense I just want to wring his neck but that is water under the bridge the plan is to let Blair know I still care about her so please are you going to help please help me I know I don't really sound so broken but I am really S i care so much i wrote her every day even if i was off during the whole time I wrote my time spent away and yes its just a few words I just really need her back, please."

Serena didn't know why she was considering this yes she wanted Dan back but she knew it was all a hoax and yes she wouldn't tell Chuck that because he would just tell the world so she had to be at least a little hurt even though she was hurt, Dan didn't have to go along with Blair but he decided so she was going to help Chuck even though Chuck was vulnerable she had a couple ideas to convince Blair that her one shot at love was here and not hiding any more.

Serena: "Fine but if you tell any one about this I will deny so what do you have in mind to get her back to you."

Jenny: "I think this is going to be bad."

Chuck: "I have a few ideas in mind."

---------

Blair: "This wasn't what you had in mind when I asked you to come to my room right."

For the past two hours Blair and Dan decided to come up to her room at first Dan didn't want to know what she wanted, but than as he saw her grab something from under her bed he got excited. Who knew Blair Waldorf had board games.

Dan: "Not really I thought something else like.... never mind."

Blair: "What was it come on you can't just say that then oh my gosh you and me Humphrey don't be delusional we just started."

Dan: "Well I thought because you said you room I thought than you bring out Candy land and Battleship."

Blair: "Get your mind out that Brooklyn gutter Humphrey because that isn't happening anytime soon."

Dan: "All right, it's your turn."

As she called out her play of action she knew by the numbers she was winning, she had to win because before the game started the loser would go down to the kitchen and grab some ice cream and bring it up for the winner. Yes a little childish but this was his wager hers was if she won than she would get to do anything and as of right know as she was nearing sinking his ship she knew she would get that kiss.

Dan: "NO, you sunk my battleship please spare the captain."

Blair: "Well that's one more out, who's winning."

Dan: "Waldorf could it just be a draw and do what we both want to do, like right now I could go for some rocky road you."

Blair: "No way I'm actually winning I never won one of these Serena or Nate would give up right when I things got exciting. We finish unless of course your scared to lose to a girl are you."

Dan: "No way Waldorf this continues okay my turn."

Blair: "Things just keep getting interesting what you got"

As Dan read his hit he sunk her fourth ship it was so far tie and he knew she was close to his all he had left was the little ship with only two hits he needed a miracle to win. After ten minutes of finding her ship he was lucky she didn't have a clue pr she was pretending to not know but he knew he was getting close.

Dan: "B2 E7"

Blair: "I can't believe this you hit it."

Dan: "Yes"

Blair: "Okay Humphrey its war, E10 J8."

Dan: "Come on that can't be you got me."

With the past two plays being played finally Blair sunk his final battleship she knew she had him but instead of gloating and going all I beat you I beat you like a child she just went up to him looked him in the eye and said "Looks like won you want some rocky road or this." With that she kissed him it only took him a few seconds to recover and he returned the kiss. All there worries and doubts of actually pulling it off was gone in that single kiss and at that moment Dan knew he was in to deep to even consider getting out now.

thank you all for the reviews and for reading hope you hear from any one please tell me really anything hope you enjoyed it till next time.


	9. What?

dan/blair

sorry for not posting sooner but my computer was down and well here it is the next chapter

ch. 9- What?????

Hey gossip girl here giving you the inside scoop of Manhattan's elite, is it true well they saw a picture is worth a thousand words but could these pictures displayed are telling a story, it seems that the two people who wouldn't be caught in the same room without a reason are seeing each other. Yes ladies and gentlemen our queen found someone to play with, it also seems that these two have been rehearsing in the late hours if i may say, for the senior play, these two seem to be playing opposites don't let the drama to stop there thanks to 2hot4u it seems that these two are more than just acting together, and lonely boy not really so lonely what about S last we've seen her she was heading out of the waldorf residence with who our very own prince charming C. You know when these two team up its a scandal that is waiting to happen. I hope B can handle everything. Other sightings include C coming out throwing away a bouquet of flowers on saturday afternoon, looking like he is about to start wwlll and N coming out of the Humphrey residence looks like V is no where and then S shopping hopefully she doesn't buy into revenge until next time you know you love me xoxo gossip girl.

"What the F*** this isn't happening." When Vanessa got up this she thought about the fact that she hasn't spent anytime with Dan and how she may feel about he UES and a certain Archibald, she was feeling a little left out, yes it's been awhile but she thought what could go wrong, that was when she received a text from Jenny telling her to follow the link as it turns out it was the infamous gossip girl, she was about to forget ever looking here and close out of the sight until she froze staring at the screen only one caption stood out and that was all she needed, no way was Dan with Bair it has to be a joke but why than is Dan exiting out of the Waldorf's residence with a smile on his face. What was he thinking really is he on something because that could only be the explanation to why he would date someone so there is not even a word that she could come up with that would say everything about her. What about this play, really Dan acting come on, wow he really did change over break when Jenny mentioned it before she had thought it was because of the lose of Serena to Aaron but could it mean he suddenly does like the queen. Well as of today Vanessa was going to get to the bottom there is no way that manipulative girl could take her best friend and turn him into one of them.

-- In the Waldorf's residence--

Blair was so happy having the feeling of absolutely not caring what people thought of her she was going to Yale and Dan was going to be by her side he just needed to be informed of this notion. One thing was on her mind though the moment she got up and ready, she was finally ready to have someone who showed potential even if he thinks for the play she knew he would come around they all do don't they. She was on her way out the door when who pops out but the man she was thinking about Dan just look at him he is gorgeous and has a nice smile he was what she needed stability.

------

Dan knew that in order to look the part of dating he had to show every one that he was the kind of guy to walk the girl to school, even if he had to wake up an hour before he usually does, he just couldn't believe it, he was actually going through with this, him and Blair who he thought only last year was girlie evil but she changed over the last year. Yes she still is out for revenge since Chuck left her and than her prince she had found over the summer turned out to be just like her ex who Dan knew was only with her for his father so even he didn't quite understand her he knew he had to show that he was at least capable of being that guy even if it was for only a month... _what wait a minute what was i thinking really me and Blair that's crazy right_... " Good morning to you too miss Waldorf."

Blair:" Good morning Humphrey, school is the other way right."

Dan: " Yes I know I just well I'm here to ask if i can walk you to school or maybe I should go."

Blair: "No...stay just let me get my things--"

Eleanor: "Good morning Daniel, waiting for Blair or did you spend the night."

Dan: "No I just came to walk Blair Mrs. Waldorf."

Eleanor: "Daniel could you do me a favor and don't break her heart it seems she likes you and well I don't want her to get her hopes up but please she hasn't been this happy since well last year so please take care of her."

Dan: "Mrs. Waldorf I tend to do just that."

Blair walked in right at that moment, she was hearing into the conversation and was hoping his response was something like that but the way he said like he meant every word she just had to step in before her mother tells him something really embracing.

The walk to school went rather nice the conversation went right to the play and that for lunch he would meet up with her on the met steps, they agreed that show they were for real they would have to kiss and hold hands like any normal couple Dan was even surprised when she linked her arm through his saying it was cold even though she had a jacket on. He felt her warmth go to him and comfort him in a way he couldn't imagine. But looking the part was the easy part pulling it off well that needed work, but they seemed to be it though because as they walked those steps everyone was looking at them seeing the post was not a lie and that these two seemed happy to be with each other. Also everyone wanted to get the first kiss on steps picture so that they can be mentioned but really they were waiting to see what was to come.

---

The moment Vanessa got to the school she knew she was really acting crazy showing up like this is not something she normally would do but as she walked into the court yard she saw what even was staring at her best friend with the whore of a queen Blair, the way he lifted her hands and kissed them and as he lowered her hand the look he was giving her was as if he was staring at his other half really Blair come on. She needed to speak to him so she marched right up to him ruining any moment they had was great, but she was only doing this because she meant business.

Vanessa: "Dan we need to talk."

Dan: "Well good morning to you to, nice to see you why are you here something wrong."

Vanessa: "NO, nothing is wrong we need to talk."

Blair: "Well it seems its important so I guess I'll be seeing you for lunch right Dan."

Dan: "Right, see you soon I promise."

Dan walked along side Vanessa asking with his eyes what she was really doing here, she could blow everything yes Blair is who she is but why all of a sudden does Vanessa want to start caring so much.

Dan: "So what's important, come on spill it."

Vanessa: "What the hell I got why you dated Serena but why her."

Dan: "Oh I see you mean me and Blair well it's a long story that I've been meaning to tell you."

Vanessa: "Well?"

Dan: "Okay......."

-------

Serena knew the moment she walked through the doors to school she would be hearing all kinds of gossip, yes she was still hurt Dan just gave in and didn't stand for her and yes she wanted him back but she couldn't understand was why does Blair need Dan so badly it's not because of the play she knew her friend so well that it has to be something else but that something else needed to be found before Dan started actually caring for Blair, she saw that the moment Dan lifted Blair's hands to his it was going to be hard to convince him of Blair's real reasons for wanting him. She knew she had to turn back around and just skip but she couldn't turn away she wanted to see Blair's face when he would pull her in she knew it was coming. Than and husky voice boomed over her, "Look at those two its barbaric."

Serena: "Hey Chuck didn't think I would see you here ever since you claimed the company."

Chuck: "Yes well I needed to see it in action I'm surprised your even staring with what we talked about yesterday your not having second thoughts are you S."

Serena: "Well you under estimated me, those intentions are still there and it seems we-- what is Vanessa doing on campus."

Chuck: "Well it seems we have another player on our side look B left alone while her pet is whisked away by Vanessa but is she an ally or is she a threat. My guess is by the way she looks an ally for know."

---

"Wow you sure you want to go through with this really, wow."

Dan had explained everything to Vanessa and also saying that she had nothing to worry about she was just acting putting on a show and that no one was to know except for her, Dan, Blair and Serena.

Vanessa: "That was acting what you just did because if it was than you did an amazing performance."

Dan: "Yes of course it was acting V, the play is in a month it needs people to see it and since we are the two leads she came up with it."

Vanessa: "So no one else knows no even Jenny."

Dan: "No not even Jenny, so please keep down, so is that why you looked so pissed at me because of I'm with her."

Vanessa: " You sure your dating cause it seems your actually dating and yes when i read about you and her well I panicked really gossip girl can do that to you."

Dan: "No wander every one had their phones out and staring I thought it was because of my good looks."

Vanessa: "Very funny, thanks though that makes sense just please Dan know what your getting your self into."

-------

As the day went forward Blair was worried since Vanessa know knew she only hoped the whole world wouldn't find out because of her but she had other matters. It was the start of rehearsal and Dan was rereading his lines for the teacher showing what he knew by heart but still having difficulty saying the right words in order. As rehearsal went without warning Blair knew most of her lines and when it was time for there scene if was as if everyone was quite.

Blair: "Why Philip you insist on leaving why can't we stay together here."

Dan: "Because this place isn't what I want to start a family with you if your father knew about us he would have me killed so running is the only way, we deserve to be happy right."

Blair:" Right.... Sorry line."

Mrs. Gross: "That's a wrap will pick up tomorrow well done everyone."

As Dan walked off into the boys dressing room he was surprised to find the very last person to be there. Chuck had no right to here especially since he was no longer apart of the class. But here he was waiting for something for what only a Bass would know.

Dan: "What do you want Bass."

Chuck: "I came here to tell you that I'm done, yes surprising but I am seeing you two together before school and on stage well I see that she doesn't care for me like she used to. So I'm done."

Dan: "Why are you telling me this and not Blair."

Chuck: "Because your not like the others, your pure and yes I see the way you look at her don't deny it, you care its in your nature you were grown up in that state of mind so please take care Daniel."

Knock, knock, knock "Dan are yo--, Chuck."

Chuck: "I was just leaving."

Blair: "Why was he here Dan are you okay."

Dan: "Yes, oh he just nothing I guess I just realized something."

Blair: "Strange Humphrey, are you ready or..."

Dan: "No I'm ready."

Chuck left the auditorium in a hurry yes what he said was to no surprise not true he wanted Blair back and even though he told Dan he would other wise not interfere well that was how to win was by telling your enemy what they wanted to hear and do something totally unexpected "It's done, he's all yours." Chuck said while getting into the back of his limo smiling as the game was just beginning.


End file.
